Dry Your Eyes
by ButterCowLuvr
Summary: Alicia Spinnet almost always had problems with boys. Unlike her close friend Angelina, she simply couldn't keep a boyfriend. What if someone was willing to change that? Oliver/Alicia


_I wanted to write a Harry Potter fanfic. I haven't written one in such a long time!_

_This story was inspired by Belle of the Boulevard, by Dashboard Confessional._

_I also really didn't intend for this to be multi-chapters, but I decided I'd give it a shot. Hopefully I didn't fail too miserably with characterization!_

**Prologue**

"What do you mean you have a date with Fred?" Alicia whined to her long term friend, coming out from underneath one of the archways leading out of the courtyard. A typical Saturday usually resulted in sleeping in if she were lucky enough not to be badgered by Quiddich practice. Now currently being only nine in the morning, the young 5th year hadn't the slightest idea why she was up following her silly lovesick friend around the grounds. It had only been about a month since Angelina and Fred had started going out. She didn't feel it was a bad thing (in fact she secretly rooted for them) but being a third wheel can be awfully irritating at times.

Which was one of the reasons Alicia had asked Angelina to come with her to the next Hogsmeade visit. Normally, they'd go together anyway. But since Angelina was currently dating Fred, she felt inclined to ask first in case of any 'unwanted inconveniences'. This happened to be one of them.

Now opening the large oak doors leading inside, the taller girl looked away from her friend with a light blush to her cheeks. "Well it's not like…we do it all the time, you know!" Angelina defended hesitantly, finding an excuse to turn and stop to wait for Katie, intentionally ignoring Alicia's stare.

Alicia couldn't help but grumble. It was true. This will only be Angelina's and Fred's third official date, but did they really have to pick _this _particular Hogsmeade visit? With the loads of homework still needing to get done, and the stress of end of first term exams, Alicia was hoping to find someone to relax with. She'd ask Katie, but the blonde Chaser had lately been seeing some short-faced Hufflepuff boy since the end of last year. Nowadays, Katie never spoke much to her except in Quiddich practice, and even then it had been strictly about gameplay.

What had happened to her best friends lately? They'd found boys. Wonderful, just peachy! It wasn't that she wished they hadn't, but did they have to find one so damn quickly? Leaving her alone and partner-less?

She kept reminding herself that she couldn't really help that fact, but still, the loneliness did get to her more often than not.

Watching her steps as the two girls made their departure off the fifth floor staircases, Alicia was left to her unhappy thoughts while Angelina walked beside her in an uncomfortable manner, trying to think of a way to cheer up her fellow Chaser.

"Why don't you just ask someone else to go with you? I'm sure they'd say yes!" Angelina tried.

Alicia turned on her friend, calming down just a little. "Who could I possibly ask now? All the only guys I've gone to Hogsmeade with are total assholes whenever they get near a place they can "have a good time with alchohol" and "get totally wasted"! Honestly! Even Lee has shown to be a total pig when out in public with me." A small sigh escaped her, one that she never expected to breathe out. She hadn't really thought of caring about those bad "dates" before, but now it hit her full force. And she was afraid. Afraid of being incompatible with just about every boy in Hogwarts.

"Don't go making large assumptions like that, Ali!" Angelina scolded, apparently reading between the lines at what her friend was getting at, "you just…haven't found the right person yet. Big deal! He'll come around."

"Yeah, like I haven't heard _that_ line before, Angie!" Alicia sarcastically shot back as she looked up at the 7th floor painting, searching her mind quickly for the current password.

"Jabberwocky," She said clearly with a discouraged tone.

As the Fat Lady swung open noisily, both girls began to scout out their favorite spot in the common room, both too lazy to sleep some more in their dorms.

Situating herself on a plush chair by the fire, Angelina made one final attempt at optimism.

"You'll make it, don't worry. Hey, how about you come along with Fred and me? You are friends with him too. I'm sure he wouldn't mind."

Far too sleepy to think of a good response, the brown haired girl slowly frowned, but nodded slightly before drifting into a slumber, her head resting on an armchair.

_**A/N: I suck at ending things. Next chapter will be up very soon. I'm not really used to doing chapter fics, but hopefully I don't totally forget about this story. Luckily, the stories not gonna be that long. I'm thinking of about three chapters at the max. Like I said, I don't normally like writing chapter fics.**_


End file.
